


Too Late to be Too soon

by is_it_HI_or_Oops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Smut, Sole mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_it_HI_or_Oops/pseuds/is_it_HI_or_Oops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Louis' hazy blue gaze meets the clearer green gaze they both become aware of one thing for certain; they are looking into the eyes of their mate. Harry had never expected his mum to be right when she said he would just know when he looked into their eyes, but now he thinks she was actually downplaying it. He feels a new overwhelming earge to please and protect the little omega that's looking at him. He doesn't know the boy's name, and neither have seen each other in human form or even spoken, yet he feels a pull and a desire to keep a smile on this strangers face until the day he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late to be Too soon

Faster faster. Louis can't get away fast enough he can't believe his secret was out. He and his mum had kept it for nearly a year. Then his stupid scent got stronger.

"Get out!" Roared the voice of his father when he woke up this morning. It was Summer vacation and he had been planning to sleep in.

"Wha'?" He grumbles as he turns over to see what's going on and his blankets are ripped from him and all the warm air is released. His fathers enraged red face only furthers his sleepy confusion.

"How could I ever be fooled into thinking you were a beta, you're so pathetic!" His dad spits out as he yanks Louis from his bed by the arm. "I wake up this morning expecting a nice relaxing day and you go stinking up the place. No mam should smell like this. You're an abomination," Louis knows his father is wrong and only ignorant because male omegas are so rare and even more rarely accepted, but he can't help the hurt concentrating at the surface of his eyes in the form of fresh tears preparing for descent.

"Leave this house and this pack, you're not my son and will only tarnish the name," his father demands and informs him he has two minutes to change before he's practically throwing him out the door. Right before his first heat with no protection from alphas who don't respect the true mate rule, meaning only your soulmate can touch you while in heat or rut. It's a little old fashioned and you'd be a fool to expect people to control themselves unless they've already met they're own mate and have no desire for you.

So Louis settles on running to the surrounding forest in an attempt to escape the pack before his delirium sets in. An omegas in heat is worse than a drunk. They get horny and desperate, losing all inhibitions and standards, but the punch to the gut is they remember everything after even if when it was happening they had no idea what was going on. All they want is to be filled and impregnated by their alpha, and if they can't find them even the sleaziest alpha will do till you regain your rationality.

The faster his legs move the farther he feels his old home slipping. As soon as he had reached the tree line he had shifted to his wolf form and took off. Even if at the time he'd want it it'd still feel like rape after. The thought scares him into picking up his speed. He's only sixteen and he doesn't want to lose his virginity to a stranger just because his heat got the best of him. It's hard to even feel sad about having to leave his home and whole life behind because his heat is starting to extend beyond a more potent scent.

As his brain fogs he's knocked back into focus by a fur covered body he hadn't seen in his path but to be fair he hadn't really been looking. He's knocked backward onto his spine and the dust settles in his light silver to brown fur with white coating his four legs like stockings. He blinks up and sees trees and little snippets of sky. He's dazed but fairly sure he's made it out of his old packs territory. His vision is temporarily obscured when a large shadow blocks the sun and then an unfamiliar alpha is looming over his head with a concerned edge in his wolfs green eyes. The bigger wolf is muscular with thick dark brown fur that has an ebony shine to it in the pale morning sunlight on his back.

As Louis' hazy blue gaze meets the clearer green gaze they both become aware of one thing for certain; they are looking into the eyes of their mate. Harry had never expected his mum to be right when she said he would just know when he looked into their eyes, but now he thinks she was actually downplaying it. He feels a new overwhelming earge to please and protect the little omega that's looking at him. He doesn't know the boy's name, and neither have seen each other in human form or even spoken, yet he feels a pull and a desire to keep a smile on this strangers face until the day he dies.

It's so strong that he's not broken from his thoughts until he hears a little whine from the wolf on the ground. He sees the boy trying to get up so he moves over and allows him to stand. Harry stays stilled in awe as the adorable blue eyed boy circles him curiously. Louis sniffs and keens at the musky cinnamon apple scent the alpha has. He looks at the strong feature and knows this man will be even more breathtaking as a human. Louis wishes to admire his beautiful mate longer but his heat pulls a whimper from his muzzle and he backs up cautiously. His body tells him to pounce on the alpha and take his knot but even if this is his soulmate they've never met before or spoken and he wants to be willing and trustful but his fear gets in the way.

Harry is surprised and sniffs the air like he's only just really noticed how strong of a scent the omega was giving off. His mate's in heat he realizes and lets out a growl that has Louis cowering away. He hastily goes to the boy and tries to prove his growl was only because he didn't want any other alphas smelling him and coming to take him, but without words it's hard. Louis eventually seems to understand Harry wasn't growling at him and Harry lets out a relieved huff as he licks over the small boy's ear in appreciation. He nuzzles his snout there for a minute getting lost in the scent before Louis' omega calls to him in that sound only two mates can hear. He doesn't even think the boy knows he's making it. He calls back to reassure the boy. Harry's teeth tug at Louis to follow him and he doesn't protest as he's guided out of the forest to where Harry's pack lives. Harry is so thankful he went out hunting this morning, he doesn't know what he'd do if he hadn't found Louis, though he doesn't know the boy's name yet, neither would like to think about the possibilities of what could've happened if he hadn't been run over by the little wolf. He's also thankful he moved into his own house two years ago like every pack member does at eighteen.

He shifts back at the forest edge and feels the boy's hungry eyes on him in his joggers and a tank top. He swipes his long brown hair from his eyes thankful that it doesn't transfer to how much fur he has as a wolf or he'd be forced to cut it like his mum and sister insist he should. He crouches down to address the omega.

"We need to get you inside, can you shift?" His deep voice only brings out more of Louis' heat and the words just barely register enough for Louis to understand what his alpha wants. He shifts as quick as he can though it's hard to focus, but he's very grateful to have hands again as he immediately attaches himself to Harry's bicep.

"Alpha," he whines as he looks up at the taller man. Harry is stunned by the pretty boy, his blue eyes and feathery soft hair. But his small frame has Harry curious about how old the boy is.

"What's your name, sweetie?" He rasps out deciding that's the most important.

He looks like he seriously has to think for a second before answering, "Louis."

"I'm Harry," he says making Louis' knees weaken before burying his face in Harry's chest to shamelessly inhale his fragrant alpha pheromones, "how old are you Louis?" He asks as he pulls back from the omega to hold him by the shoulder at arms length to wait for an answer.

"Sixteen," Louis says and seems confused when Harry doesn't let him put his hands under the alphas shirt to feel his abbs. "No," he whines as Harry grabs his wrists.

"Baby, oh, you're so young. We need t' get you inside before anyone smells you," Harry says as he looks around and wraps his arms possessively around Louis to lead him to his small home. He doesn't know if Louis' age stops him from wanting to ravish the boy or only turns him on more. He reaches the front door and quickly enters and locks it behind him. He brings Louis to a room, the guest room, and then as fast as he can leaves and locks the door leaving a confused pouty Louis on the other side.

"I'm sorry babe, but you're so little and I don't wanna hurt you. I don't care if you want it now; I won't let you hate me later," he tells the whining boy through the door.

"Please Harry, please!"

"No I'm sorry. There's a vibrater in the bedside table, and I'll bring you some food in a little while. Please be safe darling you'll be okay," Harry says walking away before the omegas scent and sweet begging voice can make him lose his senses. Harry goes to his living room and turns the tv on to muffle any sounds Louis might make.

At nine pm Harry realizes attempting to pay attention to whatever show is on right now just isn't happening. He's already brought food and water to Louis twice and it's killing him to keep his little mate locked up and he's starting to wonder if it's dangerous to have had a boner for the last two hours. He quickly gets ready for bed hoping sleep will relieve him from the little whines and calls Louis has been sending his inner alpha for the better part of the day that he just can't seem to block entirely out.

He lies in his bed but that just makes everything worse. He can hear every move the boy makes in the room next to his, every little moan and beg. He's struggling with everything he has not to go over there and fuck the boy's brains out. He can't help as his mind wonders to pictures of his omega filled with him as he pumps in his seed. Then he thinks of the months following. He pictures Louis getting fuller and fuller of his pups and he can't see straight. His hand finds his aching cock and at his first moan he immediately hears little scratches from the other side of the wall feebly trying to break through it and get to him. He can hear Louis' muffled voice telling him things that he could be doing to him if he only unlocked the door. All the sweet dirty promises fade after he climaxes and reaches for his headphones before he succumbs to Louis' wills.

With out hearing his desperate omega he quickly falls to sleep and is deaf to the world through slumber and music.

In the next room Louis is naked hot and a little delirious with one hand on his cock the other pumping the vibrater in and out of him, but it's not enough when everything in the air smells like alpha to him. He's especially attuned to Harry at the moment and he knows his mate has gone to sleep. As soon as he felt that, he stops his scratching and goes back to trying to sooth his desires and ease the pain. He's groan bored of the vibrating trinket and is now completely unappeased by the copy. He wants the real thing, wants Harry. He blindly goes to the door to viciously claw and whine. He punches and scratches and tears at the door handle for half an hour before he sees any progress and then he decides to ferociously rip at the offending wood that surrounds it.

His cock demands he take a break, but after he's forced an orgasm out of himself and there's still no relief he releases a long howl of disappointment. The shiny door handle catches his eye again and he scrambles back to it. After another hour of banging his sweaty clawed fists the handle falls through the door to the hallway. The clanking metal is music to his ears as he can finally push the door open now that the lock and knob are no longer attached to its wood.

He doesn't care that he's just destroyed one of Harry's doors all he can focus on is finding his soulmate and getting Harry's cock inside him. He runs past the door and turns to Harry's. He doesn't have time to be grateful it was unlocked as he runs erratically into the alphas room probably looking like a deranged murderer at the moment. Not that he cares.

He right away sees Harry's slumped body lying in the middle of his big bed and Louis thinks that the bed is much too big for one person so he quickly mends that by crawling under the covers and over Harry's bigger body. He sees the headphones and removes them, discarding them somewhere on the ground, before leaning down to make his omega call gently in Harry's ear. It's not enough to wake him up but it does make him wrap his bare arms around Louis in his sleep. He's already shirtless and Louis can't help his hands wanting to feel everywhere. He slots their legs together and subconsciously starts to hump Harry's thigh. He moans at the friction and muffles the sound into Harry's peck as he lightly bites over it and digs his nails into his sides.

Harry lets out a low groan but doesn't wake up yet. Louis grumbles in disappointment. He slides his warm little hands down into Harry's boxers and as he's about to grab the alphas dick someone grabs his wrist.

"Louis," Harry groans, "what do you think you're doing?" He tries to hiss out but Louis looks so gone and needy he can't possibly be too harsh.

"Need you," he begs back as an answer, "please Haz, alpha please."

"But ba-ah!" He's cut off as Louis' thin wrists break free and wrap around his cock and start to rub and squeeze as he hotly mouths at Harry's collarbone.

He leaves a wet little, "please," as Harry lets his arms circle him and hold him tightly. Louis moves up a little so he can kiss Harry's lip and there's finally no accompanying protest. They kiss deeply for a long time before they separate and their hot breathes mingle for a while as they look at each other with a strange craving. They need to be close, Harry knows this, and he feels this isn't close enough yet. Without even thinking he flips them over and slips two fingers into Louis' drenched hole, receiving a pleased grumble and the scent hits the air harder with each thrust of his fingers.

At this point even Harry doesn't understand why he didn't just do this earlier. He won't hurt his baby, Louis is the most precious thing he's ever seen.

Louis is already slick and loose from the vibrater but Harry knows he's bigger so he starts to scissor the boy's hole with three fingers then four. "Yes, moremoremore," Louis pleads as his body writhes from the pleasure that still isn't enough.

"Shh, it's okay doll, I'll give you what you want soon," Harry soothes as he pulls his fingers out and can't help but lick the slick off of them. Louis has pre cum dribbling out at the sight and reaches out to tug Harry's hair making the boy groan as he's pulled down into a kiss. Louis' other hand goes to pull down Harry's boxers till they're at his ankles and he kicks them off himself.

Louis wraps his legs around Harry's waist to pull him closer and his mouth opens in the kiss and his breath stutters when Harry enters him in one motion. He comes from the pure relief he feels at having his mates big cock in him. He doesn't mind the strain, it's a welcome feeling.

"You okay?" Harry asks him even though Louis just came, and at any other time Louis would coo at how sweet his alpha is acting. Even if he locked him in a room, deep down Louis understands and sees the care in that act.

"Mmmhmmm," is all Louis can get out around his moany breath. Harry takes it as assent and slowly starts his thrusts. Slow and not all the way in, he's still concerned that his omega is too small for this even if his body disagrees. Harry goes faster as Louis commands his every move.

After only a minute Louis is cumming again on his chest and his legs wind themselves tighter around Harry's waist.

"Agh, alpha, hmm," Louis makes pleased little grumbles as Harry continues to pound him in the best way.

"You're so pretty like this baby, all spread and begging," Harry moans as Louis nods mindlessly to his words. "I bet you'll look even better when you're pregnant with my pups."

Louis makes the loudest most beautiful whiney moan at Harry's words and almost shakes with the thought. He realizes that's what he wants. To be pregnant and live with Harry and raise their children. Being protected and loved by the alpha above him.

"Yeah, get me pregnant alpha. Harry! Ahh, knot me, bite me, hmm mate me pleasssse," he begs as he becomes impossibly more delirious.

"You sure, Lou?"

"Mhmm, yesyesyesyesyes. Wanna have you're knot, your mark, your pups," Louis starts to repeat those words as if he keeps forgetting he's said them before, but Harry anything but minds that. He goes a little slower as his knot starts to form, letting Louis feel the heavy drag. He slumps down as his knot catches on his omegas rim, keeping them in this position. His head falls to Louis' neck and as his knot swells to its full size and pops, beginning to release his semen, he bites down breaking the skin. When all these things happen Louis can't contain another orgasm.

As they both calm slowly Harry lazily licks at he newly formed bond mark to seal the wound. They are both covered in sweat though the blanket had fallen off them at sometime during the ordeal. Louis' hand slides up to rub Harry's scalp as he's still cumming inside Louis and both their eyes fall heavy. As they both doze off Louis feels very assured that the morning won't be one bit awkward.


End file.
